devonkedevmahadevfandomcom-20200213-history
Dadhichi
A superior Yogi and an ardent Shiva devotee. He has critisized, on many ocassions, about the policies of Daksh Prajapati that alienate Shiva and his devotees. He also has played an important role in uniting Shiva with Adi Shakti in her human forms. He is potrayed by Manoj Kolhatkar. Appearance Being a Rishi and also Lord Shiva's devotee,and also a tapasvi,Rishi Dadhichi is shown wearing red clothes,i.e. a red dhoti and uparna. He is also shown wearing rudraksha and his body is covered with basma. Personality Rishi Dadhichi is a very sensible and understanding person. He has always tried to serve Shiva in the best way possible and also tried to contribute in the development and well-being of the world. He is a true devotee of Lord Shiva and also preaches his teaching to everyone. He also helped both Sati and Parvati, the cause of their birth and also about Shiva. Parvati,began to worship Shiva under his guidance at a very young age. History Rishi Dadhichi was Lord Shiva's devotee and was thus opposed by Prajapati Daksh. Later,he met Sati,who had lost her way and thus reached his ashram,in the search of flowers of 'parijat'. He then introduced her for the first time with the Shivalinga and also told her about who was Shiva and all about him that he knew. But,Sati left the ashram without giving much importance to what he said. Later,when Prajapati Daksh began insulting Shiva,when Sati kept the Shivlinga in the Vishnu idol, he gave Sati a bael patra and asked her to pray to Shiva with her whole heart. When she did so,Lord Shiva himself appeared there. When the mahamandal was arranged and Shiva was called to attend it,Rishi Dadhichi invited him and also made arrangements for his seating. But,later,Prajapati Daksh insulted Lord Shiva and also cursed him,which deeply saddened Rishi Dadhichi. He was also present at the Mahashivratri celebration and also did Lord Shiva's abhishek. Later,Sati learned about her true self and about her connection with Shiva from him,which encouraged her to do anything possible to win his love. When Vritrasur attacked Sati,in the form of Satbhish, Rishi Dadhichi risked his own life and tried to save Sati's life. Later,Mahadev came and saved Sati's life. As he put his own life on the line to save Sati from Vritrasur , Lord Shiva, impressed by him, gave him a boon of having diamond bones, which no power in the world would be able to break. These bones make him virtually immortal, as he told Dudumbhi that there is no use burning him. He was also present at Lord Shiva's and Sati's marriage and later,they visited his ashram on their way to Mount Kailash. Riashi Dadhichi also attended Daksh's yagya, which he left as Lord Shiva was not invited for it. He also warned Sati that if she would go to the yagya,she would only get insulted by her father. Later,when King Himavan had to leave for battle, he left Parvati and Queen Mainavati at Rishi Dadhichi's ashram. It was here where,Parvati found Shiva's damaru and became his ardent devotee. Rishi Dadhich always told Parvati that Lord Shiva was going to be her husband one day. His teaching to Parvati about Shiva were not liked by Queen Mainavati and she always tried to keep Parvati away from Shiva. After many years,when Parvati grew up,Rishi Dadhichi visited her and told her about who she actually was, what was the cause of her birth and a lot more information. He also gave Parvati a Bael patra and told her where she would find Lord Shiva. Rishi Dadhichi's bone were made of vajra and hence, he later gave up his life,so that a weapon could be made out of his bones,wich would help Indra defeat an asura. Category:Characters